deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hitmonchan vs Juri Han
Hitmonchan vs Juri Han is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 15! Pokemon vs Street Fighter! Let's test these two combatants and see how contrasting fighting styles fair against one another. '' Interlude (Invader) Wiz: The bare bones of combat - the use of one's body. Though these styles differ, they both share the common end result - a knockout win. '''Boomstick: Today, we look to go a step further and see who triumphs in a clash to the death. ' Wiz: Hitmonchan - the barraging hammer down of fists. Boomstick: And Juri Han - the blinding blur of kicks. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hitmonchan (Sevii Islands) Boomstick: Sweet! Little Mac made it to Pokemon! ''' Wiz: Introduced in the first generation of Pokemon games, Hitmonchan is a Fighting type Pokemon based on the art of boxing. They typically stand at 4'7 and weigh in the region of 110 pounds. Hitmonchan is a part of three possible evolved forms of Tyrogue: Hitmonlee and Hitmontop are the other candidates, but a Hitmonchan is usually the result of a Tyrogue that evolved with Defence being superior to Attack. '''Boomstick: Which becomes weird to consider when you see Hitmonchan's highest Attack stat is 339 while his highest Defence is 282. What the heck happened there? Wiz: Hitmonchan does have a resistance to Special Attacks though, having developed a healthy maximum of 350 Special Defence stats. And with a Speed stat clocking in at around the 276 mark, Hitmonchan is indeed a fierce specimen of a fighter. Boomstick: As a Fighting type, Hitmonchan holds the advantage over Rock, Ice, Steel, Dark and Normal while being weak to Psychic, Flying and Fairy. ''' Wiz: Hitmonchan's Pokedex entries do paint the image of a great fighter; a single punch ''can ''cause a burn from as little as a graze. And the fists are powerful enough to punch through rocks and boulders in a corkscrew motion. '''Boomstick: Outta the way, Golem! Wiz: However, despite also possessing punching speeds of greater than Bullet Trains, Hitmonchan's stamina does not outlast the three minute mark. This Pokemon must rest after three minutes of fighting. Despite having the will and spirit of a boxing champion, it is not the endurance fighter it probably should be. Boomstick: No biggy though if you have hands as punchy as his. Check out this physical hard hitting move set: ''' (Vs Trainer) Wiz: Being the Boxing Pokemon, you would be prepared to witness a lot of punch based moves in this arsenal. And you'd be right to do so; Hitmonchan can use elemental punches. One being Fire Punch, another being Ice Punch and the third being Thunder Punch. They all involve the fist of the Pokemon being empowered by different elements, and all possess a ten percent chance each at leaving a status condition on the target. '''Boomstick: They each have 75 damage, along with 100 accuracy. But Hitmonchan also has a reversal move called Counter. Hitmonchan suckers in a foe and takes a physical attack, only to then dish out an attack with twice the power! Wiz: This is particularly handy against other fighting type Pokemon thanks to their common close range, physical moves. It can also serve as a sucker punch artist when it needs to as well. While yes, this particular Hitmonchan was only following orders, it managed to lure in Misty's Staryu and then knock it out in a single hit. Boomstick: Maybe Misty is just a lousy trainer? Wiz: Maybe, but Staryu should still have held all the aces against a Hitmonchan, but the Fighting type was able to generate a powerful strike, under water while low on air. Boomstick: Quite the badass this thing seems, huh? Wiz: Indeed. Hitmonchan can also use moves like Agility to increase his Speed and subsequently land attacks faster than its opponent. It's already supposedly ''fast enough to punch faster than Bullet Trains, which could result in Hitmonchan's attacks maybe being unseen thanks to their sheer speed if the original feat holds any weight. '''Boomstick: Hitmonchan can use a Normal type Special Move called Swift. This launches star shape projectiles at a target, and is a move that never misses. But before we get carried away raving about it, we have seen moves such as this dodged in the past. ' Wiz: Not to mention that Hitmonchan is not a talented Special Attacker, so it would not be in its best interest to use this move as it does not always work as well as it would for better Special Attackers. Boomstick: Finally, Hitmonchan has the Mega Punch move. It is his most powerful punch orientated move and has 80 damage. It kinda sucks with accuracy, only having 85 but hey - it's called a Mega Punch for a reason, right? Wiz: It also has a PP of 20, meaning even if he misses, he has more chances to hit in the later attempts. Thus move is a Normal type move despite what it may have seemed like, meaning Hitmonchan loses the STAB from the attack. Boomstick: True, but Hitmonchan can use the Iron Fist ability to give himself a 20% boost to power for all of his punching moves - including the ones mentioned prior. This is extremely handy (get it?) because of the nature of his attacks. ' Wiz: Indeed. And with the attacks receiving the boosts, it may offset his low stamina as the battle could well be won long before needing to rest. But, not every Hitmonchan has great defence any way; one Hitmonchan was knocked out simply by being run into by Pikachu and Raichu in Pikachu's Vacation. It is a very hard Pokemon to pin down the exact talent of. '''Boomstick: Well, there was that one Zack used to destroy Peep-' Peep: We're done talking about this. ''Hitmonchan feigns drowning, and then knocks out Staryu as soon as it comes in close. '' Juri Han (Cruise Ship Stern) Wiz: Whereas the likes of Ryu seek out a fight for the sole intention of finding a purpose, Juri falls on the complete other end of the spectrum. Juri uses fighting as a means of seeking a thrill. '''Boomstick: She’s as ruthless and as selfish as they come, and enjoys nothing more than delivering brutal amounts of punishment to a foe. In a pretty twisted, sexual way at times. Wiz: Like many Street Fighters, Juri has had a run in or two with M.Bison. Bison murdered her parents, triggering a vendetta against the psycho powered villain. Boomstick: So she’s essentially the villain version of Chun Li? She lost her parents to Bison, specialises in a kicking fighting style, and is pretty damn hot! Wiz: Well, that was the image they had for her in concept. But the South Korean is very much the opposite thanks to their differing mentalities on how to deal with an enemy. Whereas Chun Li has a sense of honour and justice, Juri has more of an “If it’s in my way, I’ll beat it!” approach. Boomstick: Helped by her Feng Shui Engine, Juri was able to overcome many of the other Street Fighter. Hell, she even overcame Cammy White, Chun Li and Guile thanks to its power boost. Wiz: SIN installed it as a replacement for Juri’s actual left eye, which she lost thanks to Shadaloo and their assassination of her parents. Juri often wears an eye patch, concealing the eye. Probably as an aspect of surprise when she encounters a worthy enough target. Boomstick: Juri has developed a feud with Cammy thanks to their shared roots of Bison and the Dolls. Juri’s mission to capture them certainly struck a nerve with the Brit as well, especially after using them as meat shields. So, what else has this freaky fighter got up her sleeve? (USF IV Main Menu) Wiz: As we have touched on, Juri specialises in kicks. More specifically, she employs a fighting style around the martial art: Taekwondo! This is an extremely tough skill to combat, being based around kicks and using the length of the limbs to gain upper hands on foes using another form. Boomstick: It allows for Juri to use some swift and hard hitting moves as well - a very unpredictable art to combat. ' Wiz: This can leave her unbalanced - using her form of mobility as combative weapons will do that, but she often recovers with powerful techniques such as her Pinwheel Kick - Senpusha. Lighter variants of the attack see her cover more ground but do less damage. However, Juri can deliver a less mobile, but way more powerful variant at her discretion. '''Boomstick: Juri may not be the most talented defensively, but techniques like Shikusen, or the Flurry Flash, allow her to deliver powerful diving kicks out of nowhere. She gains all the momentum she can in the air and then follows through with all the body weight and strength she can manage. ' Wiz: Her Kasatushi, or Deluding Killer Stare serves as a counter move - hitting targets with a deceiving parry and darting across the area at rapid speeds as soon as she's hit - following with a counter strike. More importantly, this also works on projectiles - a rare trait for counters. 'Boomstick: Juri's Feng Shui Engine also offers powerful ki attacks, on top of an analysis of her target - which she used to gather data of Chun Li. Her ki can block projectiles, heighten reactions, improve speed and strength, and can also launch a powerful explosive like attack. ' Wiz: This knocked out Guile, sending him through a plane and causing it to explode, and was also more than capable of blowing up an amusement park - 'Boomstick: That's how I often feel failing Dark Carnival on Expert Realism. ' Wiz: Which also left several people dead and hospitalised Chun Li! 'Boomstick: She also has the techniques such as Fuhajin that offer a slightly ranged option. She cloaks her kicks in dark energy, dealing extra damage and allowing for combinations of strikes. ' Wiz: This can be upgraded to a Super Combo move called Fuharenjin, where she launches the ki energy in three directions. This can be deployed for both offence and defence, seeing as she can block off the advance of an incoming fighter. Its skill for combos allows her to almost juggle a foe, nailing them with several hard hits without a response. 'Boomstick: Now, Juri is beatable of course. As mentioned, her light footed style means she is not overly powerful as a brick wall. But she's no pushover. She capably took shots from the likes of Balrog and Guile in her missions, and carried right on - even defeating Guile as mentioned earlier. ' Wiz: And don’t forget the time she outlasted eighteen assassins on her own. She singled them out two at a time, but her appetitie may be more filled had she taken them all at once. '''Boomstick: And don’t think her psycho mentality is a weakness; she can get into the head of literally anyone she wants and defeat them from within their own head with her words. Wiz: Indeed. As far as strength of technique and words go, Juri is – without question – one of the best. Juri Han: I can’t wait for sparks to fly. It’s gonna be a bloodbath. And a bloodbath is what I came to see. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Back alley (Neutral) '' It was just too easy. Juri had been sent to infiltrate Team Rocket's secret garage where they were holding a stash of money and a device called the Master Ball. SIN had become obsessed with stealing it. And now, Juri had the chance. Sadly, the promise of an exciting night seemed to be fleeting, as Juri was more or less able to knock out the grunts with single kicks and punches. So much of a waste. And yet, when Juri entered the alley, there stood a creature decked out in boxing gear. The taekwondo applicant beamed, as her face lit up upon seeing the pending challenge. "You look like you have a lot of potential. Whadda ya say you make my trip here worth it?" Hitmonchan smirked, and then rushed Juri, a flaming fist: Fire Punch screeching towards her. '''FIGHT!' (Gym Leader) Juri cackled as she back flipped, dragging her leg back around as she stuck the Pokemon on the shoulder. She then sprang up, and went to slam her heel into his head, but Hitmonchan backed off, instead opting to use stinging, testing punches instead. Juri's acrobatics kept the punches busy, but all the time, Hitmonchan had a very keen eye on Juri's left hand side. When she lead with that leg again, Hitmonchan seized the ankle and uppercut Juri, knocking the SIN member back a few feet. She skidded, but kept a relatively calm demeanour, kicking a barrel towards Hitmonchan and leaping behind it with a leading heel. Hitmonchan punched through the barrel, and then quickly transitioned into a Counter, dealing a stiff right hook in response to the SIN member's sneak attack. Juri quickly got up, executing her Pinwheel Kick and clonking Hitmonchan on the skull, unbalancing him. She then followed with a spin on her heel and planting her elevated right foot into his stomach, sending him deeper down the alley. "Chan!" the Pokemon grunted, getting up and ready to go again. In a blur, he rushed Juri with Thunder Punch, but the street fighter was prepared. Her Feng Shui Engine let out a glow from her eye, and she reacted quicker than the attack, delivering a sharp punch, elbow and then a heel kick to the Pokemon. Hitmonchan quickly backed up, and punched a nearby trash can at Juri, who broke through with a well placed kick. This opened the door for Hitmonchan's follow up, however, and he struck with a sweet hook to the side of her head. Juri bounced off the ground, and then took the brunt of an Ice Punch which sent her skidding into the streets. She looked up, plotting the path of Hitmonchan's Mega Punch, and then let out a loud cry as she delivered a Fuhajin attack ironically in defence. Hitmonchan stopped what he was doing - for the moment, and then opted to use Swift, testing Juri's capabilities as an acrobat. (Volcanic Rim) Turns out Juri was very flexible, and nimble enough to have the Swift attacks playing catch up. Once she grew bored, she activated her Feng Shui Engine again, holding the stars in place. "Don't tell me this is your best..." Juri groaned, as she then began to spin low, sweeping with a stretched leg. Hitmonchan backed off, and attempted to clatter her with a Fire Punch, but Juri was again ready for him, delivering a rolling kick to the side of the head. She then went to capitalise with a Shikusen, but as she brought her foot down, Hitmonchan brought a brutal right hand up. The attacks collided, and while Juri had momentum, Hitmonchan's sheer strength sent her back up into the air. From above, she gathered dark energy around her foot, kicking it down as a means of ranged attack, but the Fighting type stood firm thanks to Detect. Juri landed before him, eating an Ice Punch for her troubles. As she skidded across the floor, Hitmonchan pursued her with a Fire Punch, blasting her further down the street. The chase continued though, and Hitmonchan went for a nasty Mega Punch, looking to end Juri. "Nice try." Juri remarked, as her eye began to glow again. This time, the energy emitted a wild explosion, violently throwing Hitmonchan across the street and slamming him face first into a car. The Pokemon got back up, only to be met with a Pinwheel Kick, knocking him through the vehicle instead. "You're finished!" she said confidently, as she began Fuharenjin - kicking the Pokemon across the air and juggling him with a handful of kicks. Juri then went to jump over and deliver a Diving Kick, but Hitmonchan just about got both fists up, blocking the strike. The pair then fell to their knees, panting and spent. Hitmonchan found its feet, and began working over Juri with a fist aided makeover. Bruises and welts began appearing on Juri's face. She took a fierce left hand to the chest, sending her across the floor. But she was quick enough to kip up and delivered a Pinwheel Kick. Juri then followed with a strike from her left hand, but Hitmonchan caught it looking to execute a painful, and potentially finishing, Mega Punch. Juri panicked initially, but at the last second used the last of her Feng Shui Engine's power to blow Hitmonchan into the air, destroying several pieces of the street as well. As the Fighting type struggled to some wobbly legs, Juri landed before her. "Thanks for showing a girl a good time." Juri said, smugly. She then delivered a Helicopter Kick, pummelling Hitmonchan upper ways, spiking him down, but stalling his fall with an upwards kick. She then caressed the side of Hitmonchan's face. "This is the end for you." she whispered, before spiking him head first into the floor. The Kaisen Dankairaku sequence left Hitmonchan seeing stars, but the leaping thrust kick afterwards sent his body slamming into the side of the building, exploding into a mess of a bloody splatter. (Music Stops) Juri then knelt, and began laughing maniacally, bruises and burns evident. She staggered back to her base and found the jet, safely around the corner. She then noticed Cammy and Chun Li making their way across the street. "Aw, sorry girls. I can't stay and play this time..." she then turned and entered the vehicle. "Maybe next time, dolls." The jet then disappeared into the sky as Chun Li and Cammy stood in the streets, irate that she slipped through their fingers again. '' '''KO!' Conclusion (Juri Han theme) Boomstick: The kick is mightier than the punch, guys. Wiz: This match was a little tricky to dissect to begin with. While Hitmonchan had strength on its side, Juri arguably had more finesse. Her nimble, acrobatic style and deployment of Taekwondo was certainly tricky for Hitmonchan, though not impossible for it to figure out. Boomstick: What kinda gave this match to Juri was her use of the Solid Eye… Wiz: Erm, Boomstick? Boomstick: I mean, her Feng Shui Engine. Wiz: The device was able to gather data on, and run a quick analysis of Hitmonchan’s fighting style. Which was a hard one to stand up to, but one Juri could easily manage with. She has handled some forms of boxing at the hands of Balrog but more importantly, she has also taken on powerhouses like Guile and Cammy, even scoring a victory over both of them! Boomstick: Hitmonchan had the speed edge in striking, but Juri wasn’t hopelessly out of her depth; her Feng Shui Engine did indeed increase her reactions, evidenced by her reactions to Guile and Chun Li as they attempted to blindside her. Wiz: While they were not as fast as the Bullet Train, they were certainly fast – and coming from blind spots. Sure, Hitmonchan’s punches are strong enough to break through solid stone boulders, but remember that this feat isn’t always an individual one; he needed help from a trainer and Hitmonlee to do so. But even if she couldn’t outrun him, she could certainly block and reflect with her Feng Shui Engine. Boomstick: The Pokemon did also have variety, but there was nothing more powerful than Juri’s pending capability of blowing up the entire area in the battle. Remember, she did blow up an amusement park. Hitmonchan would never get up from that kind of impact. Wiz: Especially considering the inconsistent durability of Hitmonchan. At best, it can last the for three minutes in a fight before fatiguing, whereas at worst, it was taken out by Pikachu and Raichu running into it in Pikachu’s vacation. Yes, Juri’s eye could also suffer from extended use, but Juri would show discipline to not use it gung ho. And even if she did, at strongest it was more than enough to undo the Pokemon. Boomstick: But wait. We mentioned Juri’s poor defence, would that not just play into Hitmonchan’s super attack’s favour? Sure, she did beat Seth, but you know… Wiz: Yes: if he could keep laying gloves on her. There’s no saying Hitmonchan would be able to keep pace with Feng Shui Engine’s analysis and enhanced reaction speed. Boomstick: And considering how a Tyrogue was able to one shot Hitmonchan with a Headbutt, there’s no doubt Juri could do the same. Wiz: She was able to send the 218 pound Guile flying through the air in a single clean kick. Imagine how much distance she could get on the 110.7 pound Pokemon? Boomstick: You’re looking at some Jordan Pickford level kick there. Wiz: Ultimately, finesse and augmentations were enough to topple raw power. Boomstick: Juri simply made the most of her Hitmonchances. Wiz: The winner is Juri Han! Category:Peep4Life Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Boxing vs Martial Artist themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:P4L Season 2